


Rumor Has it.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mind if I join you?” Potter asked, cool as can be, and Severus wondered when exactly the awkward kid he'd known had vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has it.

**Title:** **Rumor Has It.**  
**Author:** pekeleke **  
****Pairing** **:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG. **  
Warning(s):** Pre-snarry. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **1** **37** **#** **2** **:** **Different** **.**  
**Summary:** “Mind if I join you?” Potter asked, cool as can be, and Severus wondered when exactly the awkward kid he'd known had vanished. 

**Rumor Has It.**

Severus was surprised when Harry Potter, auror extraordinaire, walked into his local pub one Friday night, but he wasn't shocked at all when the savior approached his table.

“Mind if I join you?” Potter asked, cool as can be, and Severus wondered when exactly the awkward kid he'd known had vanished.

“Table's not mine, Potter.” Severus shrugged, refusing to react when the brat laughed.

“Merlin! You've grown even more snarky. I didn't think that was possible.”

“You've just grown. Never thought I'd live to see the day.”

Potter's smile dimmed then, tentative amusement turning into something more contemplative.  
“I'm glad you did. Survive, that is. My world would've been a lot bleaker if you hadn't.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Don't be an arse. The instant variant of the Blood Replenishing Potion you developed saved my life just last month.”

Severus hummed noncommittally. He had no interest in idle chit-chat. Potter may have changed, but he wasn't all that different, and Severus suspected he'd drag the conversation into some ridiculously sentimental catch-up session if he gave him half the chance.

“There are rumors about you, you know?” Potter finally said, and Severus couldn't tell if this was more chit-chat or the reason behind the auror's little 'visit'.

“There are always rumors about me. I'm a dark wizard, haven't you heard? I kidnap babies in my spare time. Puppies, too.”

“Haven't paid attention to those rumors since the war, but I-er might have heard something more salacious recently.”

“Salacious, hmm? Are we talking about the claim I'm a virgin or the one that I'm so easy I'd give anyone a go?”

Severus smirked when the brat squirmed with embarrassment. _'There you are,_ _Potter_ _. You_ _didn't_ _vanish after all.'_

“The l-later.” Potter stuttered, and suddenly it was Severus' turn to squirm.

“You think I'd shag you?”

“Think? No. _Hope?_ Hell yeah _._ I'm fervently hoping you'll shag me. Or date me. Whichever you prefer.”

“I don't bed people who hate me. It's bad for my health. Dating them is even worse.”

“Then it's lucky I don't hate you.”

“Potter-”

“So... Are we having dinner or shagging?”

Severus laughed and caved in, intrigued despite himself.  
“Dinner, Potter. Definitely dinner.”

 


End file.
